The Evil and The Tiny
by BelieveInTheShield10
Summary: Randy was the best till she came and screwed it all up WARNING:WILL CONTAIN LEMONS
1. Interference

Chapter 1: Interference

Randy woke up to the sun shining in his face. Instead of enjoying it like most people would, he screamed and closed his blinds. He got up and got a quick drink of whiskey. He looked at the clock to see he had slept till 7:30 at night

XXXLineBreakXXX

Randy drive up to Smackdown in his Bugatti. Tonight he was set to face Big E Langston. He knew he would win since he had beat Big E several times. He still had to worry about Cena and Batista interfering in his match. Batista was his best friend till Evolution ended. Now Batista beat him up 3 times a month. He still wonders how that happened.

XXXLineBreakXXX

Randy was about to hit the RKO when he heard AJ's music blare. "What the hell are you doing here" Randy said. She replied by skipping to the ring and jumping on him. She kissed him real quick while Big E got up and prepared for the Big Ending. AJ hopped off and watched Randy get pinned by her best friend Big E


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2: Thoughts  
Randy woke up sweating. He had another dream about when AJ kissed him. For some reason he couldn't get the tiny girl out of his head. He had one night stands with tons of girls before and none of them did what AJ did to him. He even had fucked super models and they didn't make me feel this way. Randy walked out of hotel room and got in his rental to go to Raw

XXXLineBreakXXX

AJ knew kissing Randy was a bad idea since the moment she did it. Her boyfriend John Cena wasn't very happy either. He had offered Randy a match tonight and of course Randy accepted. She couldn't get that kiss out of her mind though. She even touched her self think about that kiss. She was a virgin even though all the guys she had dated. Cena was now pressuring her to let him take it. He heard Randy's music and decide to sit down and watch the match.

XXXLineBreakXXX

Randy had taken a AA and escaped 6 STFs before he could get out of the ring. Cena had freaked out on him since the match started. He knew he was dating AJ but she kissed him. He rolled into the ring as the ref counted 8. As soon as he entered Cena picked him up and set up the AA. At that moment AJ's music played and Cena got distracted and let Randy down. Randy took the moment to hit the RKO and pin Cena. He felt a touch as AJ broke up the pin and watch Randy get roll up pinned to lose. Cena celebrated and went to the back while AJ stayed behind. She walked up to him, jumped on him and kissed him. He pushed her off and picked up a mic. "AJ, you made me lose why would I want to kiss you." Randy said. " You want kiss me because you liked it lat time."  
Randy eyes were wide. He defiantly was going to fuck this one hard.


	3. Night Out

Chapter 3:Night Out  
AJ was ready for her match against Natalya. If she beat Natalya she would get to face Brie Bella for the title. Then she had to go out to the ring with Cena for his match against the WWE Champion Daniel Bryan. He was set to challenge Bryan for the title at Summerslam in 6 days. He heard them scream her name to come to the gorilla position.

XXXLINEBREAKXXX

AJ was having trouble defeating Natalya. Natalya would break out of the Black Widow every time. She locked it in for the 10th time when Natalya finally tapped out. Before AJ could celebrate Randy's music played. Randy walked to the ring and asked for a mic. "I was thinking about what you said in Smackdown. " Randy paused " And I did like the kiss just like you did. Now come here and do it again." AJ jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. They were about to kiss when Cena's music played. "What the hell is going on in this ring." AJ smirked and continued to kiss Randy.

XXXLINEBREAKXXX

Randy, Punk and Kofi were going for a night out after Raw. Randy befriended the two after Wrestlemania 29 ended. Randy and Punk realized how alike they were. Cena would probably be here with the other goodie goodies of WWE after he won his match. They walked into the club and he instantly walked to the bar. "5 shots of Vodka and 2 cokes." Randy ordered. He gave the bartender his number also. He have his friends the cokes while downing the shots in about 45 seconds. "That's unhealthy." Punk said. Randy grumbled about Punk shutting up. Randy noticed AJ talking with Kaitlyn. Randy noticed that her shirt stopped at the beginning of her stomach. Punk walked off to hit on some cute blond. Randy was about to go ask AJ out. Randy actually wanted to have a real relationship with her. He got up only to see AJ walk up to Cena. Cena smiled and kissed AJ. What made him want to kill himself was when she kissed back.


	4. The Pain

Chapter 4:Something New  
The day before Smackdown Randy decided to do something different. He walked into a alleyway with hood over his head. He saw the older man in long jacket. Randy gave him money and the man gave him a ziplock bag full of crystals. Randy got home opened the bag and stared at the crystals. He knew he wanted to get rod of the pain AJ have him but was this the way. He sighed and pulled the plastic stick out of the bag. He placed the crystals inside the stick. He lit it and took a huge breath of the smoke. He instantly felt a tiny bit of pain taken away. He knew there was another way to get rid of the pain

XXXLINEBREAKXXX

AJ was going to Randy's house with Punk, Kofi and Big E to play the new WWE game. When they walked in she instantly felt a weird feeling in get gut. When they walked in the living room they saw a pile of meth and a bong. They ran to his room to see something that she never thought she would see. Randy Orton had hung himself.

XXXLINEBREAKXXX

AJ had sat there all day with Punk and Kofi waiting for Randy to wake up. Punk and Kofi left to get them coffee and some food. AJ heard Randy mumble something about her name. "What was that" She whispered. " You caused this." He whispered tiredly. AJ felt tears fill her eyes. "I wanted a real relationship with you but you had to go and get back together with Cena" He whispered. AJ had broke up with Cena after he tried to force himself on her at a bar. AJ realized her feelings for Randy that night. "I want to be with you." She said. Randy smirked and fell back asleep. AJ couldn't wait for him to wake up again.

**AN: This story will probably be 30 chapters long and may or may not have a sequel**.


End file.
